sehun and soju
by lindakim
Summary: semua cast di ff ini adalah milik allah :V


Judul : Oh Sehun and Soju

Author : Maulinda

Genre : Brothership  
Main Cast :

Suho

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

D.O

Kai

Sehun

Ratting : General

lenght : oneshoot

**Tap tap tap******

**Suara langkah kaki baekhyun terdengar berjalan mendekat kearah kamar sibungsu sehun. Perlahan dia membuka kenop pintu.******

**"sehunaaa.."******

**"luhan hyung !"****  
****Sehun terperanjah. Mengira luhan yang memanggilnya. Tapi itu bukan luhan. Hanya baekhyun yang meniru suara luhan agar sehun segera bangun.******

**"huh byun baekhyun aku ingin menyemen wajah menyebalkanmu itu," sehun marah dan wajahnya menampakkan kekecewan.******

**"aku tidak berfikir sebelumnya bahwa kau bisa marah juga dan menghancurkan wajah polosmu itu," ledek baekhyun tertawa kemudian merangkul leher sehun dan melangkah menuju meja makan.******

**"baekhyun kau apakan anak ini?" tanya suho melihat raut wajah sehun yang tak menyenangkan itu.******

**"mwo? Tidak aku tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya, iyakan sehuna ?" elak baekhyun kemudian merangkul lengan sehun******

**"dia melakukannya lagi hyung," ucap sehun matanya seperti mengadu pada suho.******

**"melakukan apa?" tanya suho penasaran.******

**"pasti baekhyun meniru suara luhan lagi untuk membangunkannya," celetuk kai masih dalam posisi menunduk menyantap makanan yang di buat oleh DO. Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja makan, ******

**"aku tidak suka baekhyun hyung melakukan itu!" nada suara sehun seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada ibunya saat diganggu oleh temannya. Suho, DO, Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat tingkah sehun itu.**

**"heh kau sehuna kenapa kau selalu seperti itu?" chanyeol angkat biacara bahkan wajahnya merah karena geli melihat tingkah sehun itu.******

"diam kau ! Kau sama saja dengan baekhyun hyung," sahut sehun masih dalam posisi membenamkan wajah diantara lipatan tangannya di atas meja.****

"ah sudahlah ! Ayo angkat kepalamu ! Segera makan!" DO memegang kepala sehun halus dan mengangkatnya kemudian eomma di exo ini menaruh roti dan telur di atas piring sehun.

**~~~~~~~~**

Pagi ini tak ada aktivitas seperti perform dan interview dalam jadwal exo-k. Hanya beberapa member yaitu kai dan suho yang di undang ke acara SH (Strong Heart).****

"sehunaa sekarang cepat mandi !" perintah suho pada sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa depan televisi bersama chanyeol untuk menunggu gilirannya mandi.****

"kenapa aku selalu mendapatkan giliran terakhir ?" gerutu sehun kessal kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya kasar.****

"kau kan yang paling kecil jadi kau harus mendapat giliran terakhir." celetuk chanyeol yang sedang menonton televisi.****

"kau bilang aku paling kecil ! Kau tidak lihat bahwa baekhyun hyung yang paling kecil," seru sehun dari dalam kamar mandi.****

"heh sehun-ah apa maksudmu mengatakan aku yang paling kecil?" nampaknya baekhyun mendengar perkataan sehun dan berteriak dari arah kamarnya.****

"apa maksudmu aku ini yang paling pendek ha?" tambah baekhyun.****

"itu kau tau." sahut sehun diiringi gelak tawanya dari dalam kamar mandi.

**"apa kau balas dendam padaku?" tanya baekhyun geram. Sehun tak menjawab. Dia hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.******

"sehuna seragammu sudah hyung siapkan !" ucap suho saat sehun keluar dari kamar mandi.****

"mwo? Apa aku harus kesekolah hari ini ? Kenapa kai hyung tidak bersiap-siap juga?" tanya sehun dan melakukan kebiasaannya menjilat bibirnya sendiri.****

"jangan lakukan kebisaanmu itu ! Kai dan aku di undang keacara Strong Heart, jadi kai tidak masuk sekolah hari ini," jelas suho menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak sehun.****

"jadi aku pergi kesekolah dengan siapa?" tanya sehun malas.****

"DO akan mengantarmu," sahut suho tersenyum. Tiba-tiba baekhyun datang dan mengambil handuk di leher sehun dan menaruh handuk itu dikepala sehun hingga menutupi wajahnya.****

"aaaarggh baekhyunnnn," teriak sehun marah. Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan couplenya itu hanya tertawa.

"aku juga akan ikut mengantarmu bersama DO," baekhyun tersenyum dan menarik tangan DO yang kebetulan lewat diantara mereka bertiga. Sehun tersenyum pahit dan memukul perut baekhyun.****

"cepat pakailah seragammu!" perintah DO. Sehun berlalu dari ketiga hyungnya menuju kamarnya dan memakai seragam sekolah yang sudah disiapkan oleh suho.****

SchoolArt****

"sehuna nanti hyung akan menjemputmu ! Jadi tunggu hyung di bawah pohon ini ! Jangan kemana-mana sebelum hyung datang !" DO menatap sehun dengan matanya yang O.O.****

"aku bawakan jaket, jadi kau pakai jaket ini saat kau pulang sekolah nanti !" baekhyun memberikan jaket kepada sehun. Sehun mengambilnya dan menatap baekhyun aneh,

"wae ? Kenapa aku harus memakai jaket ini ?" tanya sehun yang berada diantara baekhyun dan DO. Sehun seperti dikepung oleh kedua hyungnya agar orang-orang tidak melihat sehun.****

"apa kau mau mati dikejar oleh orang-orang yang tahu siapa kau ?" sahut baekhyun cepat.****

"pantas saja kalian menggunakan topi dan jaket pagi-pagi begini. Apa kalian ini sedang menyamar agar tidak diketahui orang-orang?" sehun menatap penampilan baekhyun dan DO yang aneh menurutnya itu. Jaket tebal,topi dan kacamata menempel ditubuh kedua hyungnya itu.

"haisshh tentu saja ! Kalau tidak seperti ini kita akan mati!" ucap baekhyun geram.

"oh oke! sekarang kalian boleh pergi ! aku mau masuk," sehun keluar dari kepungan baekhyun dan DO.****

"mm..Mwo? Kau mengusir kami ? Apa kau.." baekhyun tak melanjutkan perkataannya dan memukul lengan sehun pelan.****

"sudah ! Cepat masuk !" DO mendorong tubuh sehun masuk kedalam sekolah

~~~~~****

"seharusnya aku juga tidak pergi kesekolah hari ini. Ini benar-benar tidak adil," sehun bergumam seraya berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sehun menunduk dalam-dalam agar semua orang-orang di sekolahnya tak menyadari kehadirannya.****

"ah liat itu oh sehun. magnae exo-k ! "

**Sehun berhenti. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Matanya membulat. Saat seseorang menyebut namanya, ia berfikir apa yang akan terjadi padanya hari ini. Di kejar oleh noona fansnya? Atau dia akan di kerumuni seperti sepotong roti di bawah tanah yang di penuhi semut(?). Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas dan kali ini ia mempercepat langkah kakinya.******

"oh sehun ! Itu oh sehunkan ? Aigo dia tampan sekali" salah seorang yeoja berdecak kagum dan girang saat melihat sehun lewat di depannya.****

" ah iya ! Dia oh sehun, ayo kejar dia ! " ajak salah seorang yeoja yang lain. Mereka kemudian berteriak seraya mengejar sehun yang sudah melesat menghindari kejaran mereka. Awalnya tak banyak yang mengetahui keberadaan sehun, karena teriakan ketiga yeoja tadi membuat seluruh murid yeoja yang berada di sekolah waktu itu juga mengejar sehun. Sedangkan terlihat raut wajah kebingungan dari semua namja di sekolah art.

"apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa dengan gadis-gadis itu ?" Tanya salah seorang namja pada temannya yang melintas di depan perpustakaan sekolah.**  
"mereka sedang mengejar MEMBER IDOL GROUP." sahutnya membuka matanya lebar-lebar.******

Di sisi lain sehun terus berlari menghindari sunbae di sekolahnya yang rata-rata noona fansnya.****

"Tamatlah riwayatku ! Seharusnya kai juga merasakan ini !" gumam sehun kessal.

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke klasnya. Karena di luar perkiraannya disana sudah banyak noona fans yang menunggu didepan kelasnya.**Bahkan terlihat di antara kerumunan yeoja itu bingkisan hadiah di tangan mereka dan juga kamera yang menggelantung di leher mereka. Sehun beralih seraya meutup wajahnya. Sehun berlari ke taman sekolahnya yang ada di belakang sekolah. Dia tak berani menoleh ke belakang.******

"tembok ! Kau laki-laki sejati oh sehun. Kau pasti bisa melompati tembok itu. Ayolah!" ucap sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun mulai memanjat saat segerombolan noona fansnya itu semakin mendekat.****

"oh sehuuunnn tungguuu !"****

Dan~~~~

Hap~~~~~

Sehun berhasil melompat keluar dari sekolahnya dengan melompati tembok sekolah.****

"haaaa aku lelah sekali !" sehun menyeka peluh di dahinya.****

"Tidak apa aku bolos hari ini. Lagi pula kalau aku tetap di sana, aku tidak akan bisa belajar dengan tenang. Ini keputusan baik," sehun mengepal kedua tangannya ke atas dan tersenyum, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tembok dan menempelkan telunjuknya di tembok yang di baliknya ada segerombolan noona fans yang memanggilnya.****

"hei noona , kalian tidak akan bisa mengejarku sekarang. Lagi pula kalian memakai rok bukan? Jadi kalian tidak mungkin melompati tembok ini kekek~~~" sehun tertawa kemudian berjalan ke jalan raya.****

~~~~~

Sehun berjalan di pinggiran jalan raya seraya menendang batu-batu kecil yang ada di tanah.

**Wajahnya murung. Dan sehun benar-benar kebingungan.**

**"haisshhhhh," sehun berhenti dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri.******

"aku tidak mungkin pulang ke dorm dan mengatakan kepada DO hyung dan kedua makhluk menyebalkan itu kalau aku bolos. Bisa-bisa aku di laporkan ke manager hyung lalu setelah itu aku akan mendapatkan ocehannya yang arrghhh sial," sehun kessal. Ia kembali melangkah kemudian berhenti di sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan.****

"anyeonghaseyo ahjuma selamat pagi," sapa sehun sumringah kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi.****

"ah anyeonghaseyo, kau bolos sekolah ya?" tanya ahjumma pemilik kedai itu melihat sehun yang masih memakai seragam sekolah dan tas berada di kedainya.****

DEG****

Sehun membulatkan matanya.

**"aku ? Bolos ? Ah andwae !" elak sehun berbohong.******

"lalu kenapa kenapa kau berkeliaran diluar ? Inikan jam sekolah," ucap ahjumma itu penasaran.****

"aku mengalami hal yang buruk dan aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada ahjumma," sahut sehun tersenyum.****

"baiklah. Tapi, aku seperti mengenalmu !" ahjumma itu memicingkan matanya. Sehun buru-buru menunduk.****

"ah tidak ! Ahjumma tidak mungkin mengenalku, karena aku baru pertama kali mampir ke kedai ini,"****

"ooh baiklah. Tapi aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahmu,"****

Sehun tak menjawab. Dia hanya memaksakan untuk tertawa seraya terus menunduk.****

"kau mau memesan sesuatu?" tanyanya.****

"nanti saja ahjuma." tolak sehun tersenyum ramah.****

Sudah bermenit-menit sehun duduk di kursi itu seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja dan memangku wajah dengan tangan kirinya.****

"sekarang jam 11.30 siang," sehun memandang jam dinding yang ada di kedai itu. "berapa umurmu ?" tanya ahjumma pemilik kedai itu dan membuat lamunan sehun pecah.****

"umurku ? Umurku 18 tahun," Sahut sehun cepat.****

"aigooo kau seumuran dengan putriku," ucap ahjumma itu tersenyum.****

Ahjumma itu sesekali mengajak sehun mengobrol dan sesekali merapikan botol minuman di kedainya itu.****

"ahjumma," panggil sehun****

"mwo ?" sahutnya****

"aku mau minuman itu," sehun menunjuk kearah botol berwarna hijau tua di atas meja seorang namja yang juga memakai seragam sekolah.****

"ah jangan. Kau tidak boleh meminum itu. Umurmu masih terlalu muda untuk mencoba minuman itu," larang ahjumma pemilik kedai itu.****

"tidak apa aku minta 1 botol saja. Aku hanya ingin tau rasanya seperti apa ?" ucap sehun memaksa kemudian tersenyum.****

"baiklah." sahut ahjumma itu kemudian mengambil sebotol soju dan mengantarkannya ke meja sehun.****

Sehun mulai meneguk minuman itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau soju itu minuman yang mengandung alkohol, yang dia tahu hanya soju itu minuman khas korea. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur. Ini cuman satu botol, sehun sudah hampir mabuk bagaimana dia saat meminum 2 botol. Saat minumannya sudah habis, sehun melirih jam dinding. Sehun terperanjah saat melihat jam dinding itu menunjukkan pukul 14.00.****

"aigoo ahjuma aku harus pulang dulu. Gamsahamnida." pamit sehun menunduk kemudian berlari.****

"ne. Hati-hati jangan berlari !" teriak ahjumma itu pada sehun dan melambaikan tangannya.

**~~~~~~~~******

"dimana sehun? Semua temannya bahkan sudah pulang semua," tanya baekhyun pada D.O. Mereka berdua mengendap-endap di balik pohon besar.****

"aku juga tidak tau!" sahut D.O tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari setiap siswa yang lewat dari gerbang sekolah art dan matanya terus berputar mencari keberadaan sehun.****

"anak itu benar-benar menyusahkan," keluh baekhyun.****

D.O menginjak kaki baekhyun.  
"jangan berkata seperti itu!"****

"ya D.O-ah sakit," baekhyun meringis.

"HYUNGGGG" mereka berdua kompak menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara sehun. " kau dari mana saja?" tanya baekhyun.****

"tunggu sebentar ! Oh sehun kenapa kau muncul dari sana? Seharusnya kau muncul dari dalam sekolah," tanya D.O menyelidik.****

"aku. Mmmm aku sebenarnya.." sehun gugup dia benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong saat menatap mata D.O.****

"sehuna di mana jaketku?" tanya baekhyun melihat sehun tak memakai jaketnya.****

"jaket ?" sehun benar-benar kaget. Dia tak menyadari jaket itu terjatuh saat ia berlari tadi.****

"Hyung aku ingin pulang sekarang! Aku pusing !" sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya. Wajahnya pucat. Dia benar-benar pusing. Perutnya mual akibat minuman soju itu. Namun sehun menahan agar tidak muntah dan tidak membuat hyungnya khawatir.****

"sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Wajahmu juga pucat," tanya baekhyun. Sehun tak menjawab****

"yasudah ayo pulang !" D.O langsung merangkul sehun kedalam mobil.

**DORM******

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. DO dan baekhyun menatapnya aneh.****

"sehuna kau kenapa?" tanya baekhyun seraya menepuk paha sehun. Sehun tak menjawab. D.O menatap baekhyun dan menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya mengisyaratkan agar baekhyun tak menanyakan sesuatu dulu pada sehun.****

"apa kau sakit ?" tanya D.O lembut. Sehun tak menjawab dia tetap dengan posisi yang sama, menutupi wajah dengan lengan kanannya. Dia sudah tak bisa menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari dalam perutnya. Sehun berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan menabrak chanyeol yang lewat dari daerah dapur.****

"kenapa anak itu ?" tanya chanyeol kemudian bergabung dengan D.O dan baekhyun.

"kami berdua juga tidak tahu," sahut D.O****

Sehun memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di wastafle.****

Brakkkkk****

Sehun terjatuh karena tak mampu lagi berdiri karena kepalanya yang sangat pusing.****

"suara apa itu ?" tanya baekhyun menatap D.O Chanyeol. Mereka langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi dan membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.****

"sehunaaaa !" teriak D.O melihat tubuh sehun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Dan menghampiri tubuh sehun yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

"astaga bau apa ini? Seperti bau minuman beralkohol," chanyeol menutup hidungnya.****

"chanyeol hyung kenapa kau berdiri di situ? ayo bantu kami membawanya ke kamar !" pinta D.O pada chanyeol.

KAMAR OH****

"hyung bagaimana ini ? Wajahnya pucat sekali," tanya D.O panik seraya menyelimuti tubuh sehun.****

"kalian tunggu disini aku akan menelfon manager hyung dan suho hyung," baekhyun merogoh ponsel di celananya dan keluar dari kamar sehun.****

"chanyeol hyung. Tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu ?" D.O mengernyitkan dahinya.****

"mwo?" chanyeol tak mengerti.****

"alkohol? Kau mengatakan bau alkohol," jelas D.O****

"iya. Aku rasa tadi sehun muntah dan baunya berbau alkohol," sahut chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"kenapa kau bisa tahu itu bau alkohol ?" tanya D.O. Chanyeol menaruh telunjuknya di bibir dan dengan berbisik berkata,**  
"dulu waktu masih trainee aku pernah mencoba minuman yang mengandung alkohol bersama kris hyung,"******

"tapi tidak mungkin dia meminum-minuman beralkohol," D.O tak percaya.

25 minute ago****

Terdengar suara mobil di luar dorm. Baekhyun membuka pintu dan ternyata itu manager exo,suho,kai,dan seorang dokter.****

"dimana sehun?" tanya suho panik.****

"di kamar." baekhyun menunjuk. Kemudian mereka berlari.****

~~~~~

Dokter langsung memeriksa keadaan sehun dan menyuntikkan jarum infus di tangan sehun. Semua member EXO hanya terdiam sedih dan panik.****

"bagaimana keadaannya ?" tanya manager lee.****

"apa dia mengkonsumsi soju?" tanya dokter itu.****

"soju ? Aku rasa tidak," sahut suho.****

"dia keracunan minuman beralkohol yang terkandung dalam soju," jelas dokter itu.

"MWO?" semua member dan manager lee terkejut.****

"dia akan baik-baik saja dan saya berharap kalian tidak membiarkannya meminum-minuman beralkohol seperti soju, karena itu tidak baik. Mungkin dia baru pertama kali meminum soju yang sifatnya keras jadi perutnya tidak dapat menyesuaikan hingga terjadi seperti ini," jelas dokter itu lagi, kemudian menepuk pundak manager lee sebelum keluar dari dorm exo. Setelah dokter itu pergi. Manager lee mengajak semua member EXO-K berkumpul di ruang tengah. Wajah semua member EXO-K terlihat masih panik. Mereka saling menatap dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati mereka. 'kenapa oh sehun bisa meminum-minuman seperti soju di usianya?' Sedangkan suho dan kai yang tak tau apa-apa hanya terdiam menunduk dan meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. Manager lee hanya mondar-mandir dengan raut wajah kessal. Baekhyun dan chanyeol yang duduk bersebelahan saling memandang dan kemudian chanyeol berbisik pada baekhyun.

**"kita semua akan mati ! Manager hyung pasti akan murka. Dia pasti akan mengeluarkan kedua tanduknya dan.." chanyeol tak melanjutkan perkataanya karena suara lantang manager lee membuat mulutnya terkatup seketika.**

**"apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan sampai sehun keracunan seperti itu?" tanya manager lee marah dan memandang mereka satu-persatu.**

**"atau jangan-jangan kalian pernah membawa minuman beralkohol ke dorm tanpa sepengetahuanku dan membuat sehun meniru apa yang dilakukan kalian," tambah manager lee dan menatap mereka lebih tajam.**

**"tidak. Tidak pernah. Kami tidak pernah membawa minuman beralkohol ke dorm," sergah suho cepat.**

**"iya hyung kita tidak pernah melakukan itu," timpal D.O dan diamini oleh kai,baekhyun,dan chanyeol. Manager lee menghela nafas panjang.**

**"bahkan dia masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Hah Ini benar-benar keterlaluan," ucap manager lee.**

**"sebenarnya saat aku menjemputnya kesekolah tadi, sehun tidak keluar dari dalam gedung sekolah," Jelas D.O dengan kepala yang ia tundukkan dalam-dalam.**

**"apa maksudmu ?" tanya suho memicingkan matanya.**

**"iya dia muncul dari seberang jalan sekolahnya," tambah D.O.**

**"baiklah kalian tunggu disini dan jaga oh sehun ! aku akan pergi menemui guru pengajarnya. Apa tadi dia mengikuti pelajaran di sekolahnya atau tidak?" manager lee kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelima member EXO-K.**

**"apa mungkin sehun bolos sekolah dan pergi kesuatu tempat untuk meminum-minuman itu," ucap kai mengira-ngira.**

**"jika sehun sudah sadar kita tanyakan langsung saja nanti. Ayo !" suho beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengajak keempat dongsaengnya masuk lagi kekamar oh sehun.**

**Sehun masih merasakan mual dan pusing. Raut wajahnya tampak meringis. Dan memalingkan wajahnya kekanan dan kekiri. Namun perlahan dia membuka matanya dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Dia mengangkat tangan kananya yang tertancap jarum infus.**

**"infus," sehun mengeluh lemas dan melihat cairan putih bening yang mengalir ketubuhnya melalui selang kecil putih. Sehun bangun dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala kasur. Tak lama kemudian seseorang membuka kenop pintu kamarnya.**

**"kau sudah sadar ? Bagaimana ? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya suho khawatir.**

**"sedikit mual dan pusing," sehun nyenggir.**

**"sehuna," panggil baekhyun penuh pertanyaan.**

**"ada apa?" tanya sehun lemas.**

**"kau meminum-minuman beralkoholkan ? Kau nakal sekali hah," tanya baekhyun dan duduk di di samping kanan kasur sehun. Sehun menyingkirkan kepala baekhyun dari hadapannya.**

**"alkohol ? Aku tidak meminum apapun. Hanya saja, aku meminum sebotol minuman di sebuah kedai dan itu hanya soju," aku sehun polos.**

**"soju ? Hanya soju kau bilang hah ? Kau tau, soju itu minuman beralkohol," baekhyun melototi sehun.**

**"apa ? Benarkah ?" sahut sehun tak mengerti.**

**"apa? Benarkah ?" baekhyun menirukan apa yang di katakan sehun tadi dengan ekspresi kessal. "aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau itu mengandung alkohol, jadi kalian jangan menatapku seperti itu," sehun membela diri. Dan memandang semua hyungnya satu-persatu.**

**"tadi kau masuk kedalam sekolahmukan?" kini D.O angkat bicara dan mengintrogasi sehun.**

**"aku tadi bolos.." perkataan sehun terpotong saat semua hyungnya kompak berkata,**

**"mwooo? Kau bolos ?" dengan ekspresi kekesalan di wajah mereka.**

**"kenapa kalian selalu memotong pembicaraan orang lain ?" gerutu sehun.**

**"iya aku masuk kedalam sekolah. Tapi, saat aku mau kekelas, noona fans di sekolah mengejarku. Aku takut, jadi aku berlari melompati tembok sekolah untuk menghindari mereka. Tapi, aku takut untuk pulang kedorm dan kalian tahu kalau aku bolos, jadi aku pergi kekedai dan sedikit lebih tepatnya mencoba sebotol soju," jelas sehun dengan raut wajahnya yang polos.**

**"melompati tembok ?" tanya suho. Sehun mengangguk.**

**"hyung kenapa aku di infus ?" tanya sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.**

**"kau di infus karena keracunan minuman beralkohol. Dan kau tahu minuman beralkohol itu adalah soju. Jadi, jangan coba-coba lagi meminum-minuman itu !" jelas D.O melipat kedua tangannya dan memandang sehun O.O.**

**"apakah separah itu? Aku hanya meminumnya satu botol," ucap sehun tersenyum simpul.**

**"umurmu belum genap 18 tahun jadi tidak usah lagi kau mempunyai niat untuk mencobanya lagi. Kau mengerti?" suho menasehati.**

**"iya aku mengerti. Dan aku oh sehun berjanji tidak akan lagi mengulanginya. Dan aku meminta maaf. Maafkan aku hyungdeul," canda sehun mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya ke udara seraya tersenyum.**

**"permohonan maaf oh sehun dikabulkan." sahut kelima hyungnya kompak.**

**"tapi kau harus mengganti jaketku yang hilang," celetuk baekhyun.**

**"kau yang memberikannya padaku, tidak ada perjanjian kalau aku menghilangkan jaketmu aku harus menggantinya, iya kan ?" sahut sehun tersenyum epil.**

**"haisshhh kau ini." ucap baekhyun kessal.**

**" sekarang beristirahatlah!" perintah suho. Sehun kemudian berbaring. Dan suho menyelimuti tubuh sehun.**

**"kapan infus ini dilepas?" tanya sehun.**

**"kau bisa melepasnya sendiri sekarang," canda suho menyikut lengan sehun kemudian keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya. Cklekkkkkk.**


End file.
